The New Girl
by roxy123
Summary: It's everyones sixth year. James and Lily are together, Remus has a girlfriend. But what about Sirius? Hmm. What do you think happens when a new girl arrives? Not normal, boring romance.
1. The beginning

The New Girl.

It was raining outside. The raindrops pattered down the window gently but nothing was going to break the people inside the carriages mood.

"I guess that makes it seven games in a row then, Wormtail, old chum?" arrogantly proposed Sirius, leaning back against the hard carriage seat.

"Yep, Sirius, I think it does. Or it might be eight. I dunno. Can you do something else now?" asked James who was sitting watching.

"No, no. I am going to beat him. I am." The mouse haired boy who was sitting opposite Sirius chanted.

"Ummm. After seven games, I don't think so. Why don't you play Remus. He's not doing anything." Sirius asked, looking bored and fed up of his friend going on about beating him. He turned to James, raised his eyebrows, got up and stretched then with his best friend went out of the compartment they were in.

"Sooo. What do you want to do?" asked Sirius. He just wanted to get out of there, and after facing seven games of exploding snap he didn't even want to play in the first place, no one could really blame him. 

"Well. I was thinking of finding Lil and asking her bout her holiday. What d'you think?" said James, looking down the corridor expecting a sign to be flashing over the carriage Lily was in. Sirius just gave him this look that said I don't want to but I'll go anyway. James smiled at him, messed up his already messy hair and they went in search of his girlfriend.

MEANWHILE

"Wow. So you've come all the way from Devon? Wow. That's so far away. Oh my gosh. Did you like live on a farm? Cause if you did I wouldn't mind, it's just I thought that people who live in the countryside did." babbled Izzie, staring intently at the blond haired new girl opposite her. The girl smiled and was about to say something when Lily cut in.

"Don't you ever shut up? that could have offended her you know. Honestly, sometimes you just..."

"It's ok. I'm not offended," smiled Maddi, the New Girl as everyone was calling her. "Nope, I didn't live on a farm. I lived in this house. It was nice, but Dad figured that it would be easier for me if we moved to London, and he could get a better job."

"Wow. You're lucky. My Dad would've just driven me all the way here at one in the morning. Nice or what??" Nikki stated.

"Hmm. I just want everyone to like me. And I hope I'm not far behind everyone else. Can you give me any clues what you've done?" Maddi worriedly asked.

"You'll be fine. I know that you've done exactly the same work as us. But about school. You've been put with us in Gryffindor. That's good. Right. Slytherins are evil. They don't like us, we don't like them. Don't speak to anyone of them, they'll just hex you. But if anyone of them does do something, tell us and we'll go curse them. Now, the boys in our house year are nice but... they prank anything. They're better now but still kinda idiots. I'm going out with James and Nikki's going out with Remus. They're both sweet. James is the kind of leader and Remus is the good boy, who didn't use to flirt with anything wearing a skirt. Then there's Sirius. He has an average of a girl a week but he is smart and he won't do anything to you. Peter's just this little oddball who follows them around." Lily informed her new friend.

"Right. Sounds nice?!" Maddi exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are. They're so complimentary about us, aren't they Padfoot?" James said, standing in the frame of the door, hair suitably messed up, looking cute.

"Yeah. They are aren't they?" Sirius said, coming in pushing past James. He looked at Maddi, smiled and sat down next to her.

"Ignore what they said about me. I'm a good boy really. It's only a girl every two weeks." He winked at her.

"Cool." Maddi whispered, clearly intimidated by the boys presence.

"Oi, leave her alone." Nikki yelled at Sirius.

"Well... Would her have a name? I'm Sirius." He said as he introduced himself.

Maddi looked up the arm that was stretched out in front of her, taking in the long black hair that came down to the boys' elbows, the dark hazel eyes and the gorgeous body of the guy sitting next to her.

"Hi. I'm Maddi. Pleased to meet you." Maddi said as she shook the boys' hand. A spark of electricity crept up her arm as she did so. Hmm, she thought, interesting. Wonder why that happened.

Ok. What do you think. This is my first one, so be kind please. No flames, not interested in them. I am interested however in constructive criticism or any plot developments you think could happen. If I get reviews, I'll update. If I don't, I won't carry on with this, so please review. And I didn't think I needed to state this, but due to an unfortunate twist of fate, I do not own any characters from Harry Potter mentioned in this fic. If I did, Sirius wouldn't have died. I do own every other one though. And I'm not updating until I have had 10 reviews. Sorry but I need to know people actually like this, what I consider, junk. Some people might like it, but I won't know unless you review. He he.

**Rox. **


	2. Two rolled into one

Hey people. Hope you're ok. Right, sorry it took so long, but school, tests etc. Fun… Anyway, here's chapter two.

Disclaimer – I have my own copies of the books, but that's as close as I have and ever will get to owning Harry Potter, so please don't sue.

"So we sit here and now, apparently, these people sit next to us. But thankfully they'll never be here in the evenings as they'll be in detention." Lily explained to Maddi, while sitting in the Great Hall, waiting for the sorting to begin. James sat next to Lily, Remus beside him with Nicki opposite him and Sirius next to Maddi.

"What d'you think so far?" Sirius whispered to Maddi.

"It's wonderful. Just like I imagined. And the people aren't too bad." Maddi whispered back, grinning at him. The look in Sirius's eye was one that she'd never seen before. It was kind of mischief and boredom put together.

The Sorting came and went, going quicker for Sirius than any other year, due to the fact that he was whispering to Maddi all the way through it. He found out that she was actually one of the most interesting people that he had ever met. And the prettiest.

Maddi found herself chatting freely, which was a first. At most new places she felt that she had to change to the image that everyone had of her. But here with Sirius, she was herself. She giggled at some of his past adventures and he giggled at the expression on her face as he told the stories. It was like they were in their own little world and no-one else could come in.

Right, that's chapter two, but because I kept you all waiting so long, I've decided to add chapter three into it.

So, Chapter 3.

After a few lessons it became very clear to Maddi how the lessons worked – they got in, teacher came out and then something would go wrong that would always somehow involve Sirius and James. And Lily had been right; there was only usually Remus and Peter at dinner most nights. Sometimes, even they weren't there but the one thing that was always the same was that James and Sirius were never there. Maddi found herself one night, while eating, wishing that Sirius was next to her, going on about how he had single-handedly wrecked transfiguration. At the end of one divination lesson, Maddi had been walking out of the classroom and had heard him say to James, "Chaos, Panic, Disorder. My work here is done."

One day, Maddi and Lily walked into the Hall and sat down next to Sirius and James. James and Lily went straight into conversation. Maddi looked at Sirius and grinned.

"Hey. Nice to actually see you."

"Oi. It's not my fault teachers think I breathe to cause them trouble."

"Well…" Maddi smiled. "You could behave yourself? It's not that hard. I can."

"I congratulate you. I can't. It would break the reputation I have worked so hard to create."

"Hmm. You could wreak that reputation," Maddi breathed, "for me."

Sirius turned to look at her, his smile fading slightly and his hazel eyes looking deeply into her blue-grey ones.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were flirting with me." He whispered, still looking deep into her eyes. Maddi turned and saw that the Hall was practically empty and that James and Lily had gone off somewhere.

"Maybe I am. I mean, what's to stop me?" Maddi laughed and backed off slightly, scared of the intensity of the look that he was giving her.

"Don't back off." Sirius said, pulling her slender body closer to his, "I don't mind if you want to flirt with me. In fact, I take it as a complement. A gorgeous girl like yourself. However, we are friends, aren't we? And it would be good for me to have a platonic friend. Very good in fact."

"Ok. If you are going to blow hot and cold, I'm not sure if I want to. But what if the platonic friend doesn't want to be a friend. What if she wanted to scream at all the girl's who throw themselves at you?"

"Then I think you ought to do what you want."

Sirius leaned across and gently kissed Maddi on the lips. She got everything that you're supposed to get when you kiss someone you like. Fireworks, explosions. Everything.

When they eventually broke off the kiss, Maddi sat back and just breathed out. Sirius smiled at her and got up, picking her up with him.

"Come on. Let's go find them."

Now then, I'm thinking about that being the end. Purely because I've lost the will to write this. I might find it again, but at the moment I'm debating whether to leave this and start work on possibly a Yu-Gi-Oh one, cause my brother has got me into it. Or continue avec this. Please review and give me ideas etc.

Thanks for reading. Rox.


End file.
